Different Isn't Always a Bad Thing
by Dinosaur1
Summary: Harry left. Ginny is devastated, but has to move on with her life. What happens when Harry returns, different. Is he the same guy Ginny always loved? Or is he a stranger?
1. He Left

**These characters are all J.K. Rowling's. **

Ginny fell on the floor and sobbed. Her hand clutched the note that Harry had left on her desk.

"Ginny? Ginny, what's wrong?" Ginny could hear her mom speaking to her. The desperation in her mom's voice to make sure her only daughter was okay was almost heartwarming.

"Harry." Ginny mumbled. Ginny wanted to rip the note into a million pieces, but at the same time it was all she had left of him. The note was from Harry Potter. It had said numerous things. But, the overall point of it was that Harry left. He thought he had to leave. It was a couple days after the war, when Ginny found the note on her desk telling her Harry had gone.

"Ginny, baby, it's okay. Come here, it's okay." Ginny ignored her mom and cuddled into a ball.

"Mrs. Weasley! What's wrong?" Hermione Granger gasped at the sight of Ginny crying on the floor.

"Mom? Why is Ginny crying?" Ron questioned, putting a hand on Ginny.

"Mom?" "What's wrong?" "Ginny?" "Is everything okay?" "Ginny?" "It's okay." "What?" "Hello?" "Mom?" "Ginny?" "Wrong?" "George?" "Ron?" "Mom?" "Mrs. Weasley?" "Bill?" "Dad?" "Ginny?" "Ginny." "GINNY!"

Ginny wanted to scream. Almost her whole family had come into the hallway where Ginny was crying. They were all asking questions and Ginny thought her head was going to explode. She just squeezed her eyes and shook her head.

"Quiet!" Ginny could hear the fierceness in her mom's voice. "Everyone, be quiet. Go downstairs. You will get answers soon enough. Just leave!" Ginny almost hugged her mom. Eventually, she heard the last of her families footsteps down the stairs. "Baby, come to your room, lay down and relax. We don't have to talk about anything. I'll send Hermione up and maybe you two can eat some cookies and play a game." Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter's forehead. Ginny nodded her head in response and slowly got up. She laid down on her bed and started to breathe. Soon she heard the door creek open and saw a bushy mane out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello, Ginny." Hermione Granger spoke sitting down next to Ginny's legs. Hermione smiled at Ginny. "I brought cookies and a muggle card game called 'Go Fish' if you'd like to try it out." Hermione told Ginny softly.

Ginny sat up and wiped tears from her eyes. "Okay." After playing a game of 'Go Fish' with Hermione, Ginny felt much better. Hermione had even made Ginny smile.

"Hermione. The note was from Harry." Ginny told Hermione. Ginny had to give Hermione credit, she looked surprised and nodded her head willing Ginny forward. "He left, 'Mione. I don't understand! It's only been a couple of days after the war and he said that he couldn't bare seeing all of us grieving. He didn't like the looks people would give him. He said he had an offer to get away, so he was going to take it. How could he leave us like this? Hermione explain to me!" Ginny could feel the tears about to come down her face so she took a breath. "Why'd he leave me after everything we've been through?" Ginny questioned. Hermione just shook her head.

"Harry didn't tell me anything, Ginny. You know how he is, if he thinks he's hurting people he'll leave. He's just trying to be noble. He doesn't realize that your family loves him. It's his past that makes him like this. Ginny, he'll come back. I think he just needs time. Come on, let's give Ron the note and then go for a walk to the lake." Hermione told Ginny. Ginny knew that Hermione was right. This was typical Harry. But, he wasn't hurting anyone by staying, her was hurting them by leaving.

"Hermione, I hate him for leaving me but I want him back." Ginny told the brunette.

"I know Ginny. I know."


	2. The Triplets

**John, Ashley, and Zayna are mine. Everyone else is J.K. Rowling's characters! Enjoy.**

It had been a year.

"Ginny! The triplets are here." Mrs. Weasley called to Ginny.

"I'm coming." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. Her mom had taken to calling her three best friends triplets because they all had blonde hair and blue eyes. Ginny pulled a jacket from her closet and grabbed her wand. The triplets and her were going muggle bowling, but she still brought her wand with her everywhere. War habits. Ginny walked down the stairs and saw her mom in the kitchen. "Bye mum." Ginny kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Bye darling! Make sure you say goodbye to your father before you leave. Ginny nodded her head and then walked to the door. She opened it and smiled at her three friends.

"Hey guys. I have to say goodbye to my dad first and then I'll be ready!" Ginny grinned, before slipping past them.

"Geez, Ginny. We have to come pick you up and wait on you!" John, the only boy in the group retorted. Ginny rolled her eyes before walking towards her father's shed.

"Dad, I'm going bowling." Ginny spoke aloud, not knowing where her father was in the midst of all the muggle products.

"Really Ginny?! That's great. Tell me how it goes, or better yet, can I come?" Mr. Weasley smiled excitedly.

"Dad, if it's fun I'll take you another time okay?" Ginny replied, laughing.

"Okay, okay. Don't be home too late." Mr. Weasley told her before walking back into the depths of the shed. When Ginny walked back out into daylight she saw her friends waiting for her impatiently. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming, you impatient people!" Ginny exclaimed walking towards them. Ashley, the eldest, chucked. Zayna, the youngest, smiled. John just rolled his eyes. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and then led the way to the Apparition point. Ginny had met the two witches, and one wizard at a party. It was a party celebrating Ron becoming an Auror. John had been there because his older brother was an Auror. Ashley was there because her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, was an Auror. Zayna had gone to the party because she liked parties and had found a way in. It was a very boring party and the three had met when they all ended up at the same table bored out of their minds. First, Ashley was sitting alone at the table. Ginny decided to try to make a new friend and sat next to Ashley. Ashley had originally been ignorant and rude to Ginny, which Ginny later found out was because Ashley's boyfriend had broken up with her only 10 minutes earlier. Ginny was about to leave when Zayna came over and made a fool of herself because she was drunk. John soon came over after that claiming that Ashley and Ginny were having too much fun making fun of Zayna and he wanted to join in. After that the four of them basically became best friends and every week one of them had to think of a crazy activity to do together. It was Zayna's week, and she had decided on bowling. She was similarly into muggle activities like Ginny's dad.

Ginny and Hermione were still very close. After Hermione helped Ginny heal from Harry the two had an unbreakable bond. Hermione was also still dating Ginny's brother, Ron. George was dating Angelina and she was helping him with the shop. Percy often came by the Burrow and sometimes even brought his girlfriend, Audrey. Bill often brought his kids over to be babysat by their proud Grandparents. Ginny was still living at the Burrow, but Ashley kept asking Ginny to buy a flat with her and be her roomate. Ginny didn't know. She wanted to move out, but she was still dependent on her parents. She still sometimes hoped that one day she would see Harry Potter walk back through the door with a grin on his face and his hair tousled.


	3. Moving On

**I own John, Ashley, Zayna, and Eric.**

It had been a year and a half.

Ginny had decided to move out by now. Her and Ashley had decided to buy a flat and move in together. Ashley, Zayna, John, and Ginny were still best friends. The triplets made Ginny forget about Harry. And of course, they still had their every week rituals.

"Ginevra Weasley! Get your butt downstairs. You are going to make us late!" Ashley yelled at Ginny. Ginny clenched her teeth at the use of her full name. She hadn't heard it in a while, not since her parents had yelled at her. They never yell at her now, because she barely ever sees them ever since she moved out of the Burrow.

"I'm coming Ashley!" Ginny grabbed her wand and jacket and went downstairs to meet Ashley. Ashely had one eye raised and was tapping her foot angrily. "Sorry." Ginny winced at the sight of Ashley upset. She hated making her friends upset for pointless reasons, such as being late. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go. Zayna and John are already there." Ashley grabbed Ginny's arm and tugged her to their Apparition point.

Ginny and Ashley walked into the muggle club and then found the door to the wizard club. Most wizard clubs conjoined with muggle clubs, because they were easily hidden that way. Surprisingly, the club was John's choice. He decided he wanted to do something spontaneous. Ginny immediately spotted John and Zayna on the dance floor. She had to laugh, because John looked completely awkward and Zayna looked like a total professional. Ashley dragged Ginny onto the dance floor next to John and Zayna. There was a nod of greeting but the music was too loud to talk. They danced for about an hour before Ginny walked off to get a drink. Only being 18, she got water. Ginny and Ashley easily fooled the muggle security guards into thinking that they were 21, but she knew she wouldn't be able to fool a wizard bartender. Ginny walked outside and sat down on a bench. The wind was ruffling her hair and cooling her down from the heat inside. All of a sudden Ginny felt a presence next to her. She turned to see a cute boy around age 20 sitting next to her.

"Hi." The boy grinned at Ginny.

"Hello."

"Haven't seen you here before. You go to clubs often?" The boy grinned. It made Ginny smile, and roll her eyes.

"Nope."

"Yeah. Well it gets kind of stuffy in there. It's really nice out tonight."

"Yeah." Ginny bit her lip.

"What's your name?" The boy wouldn't take a hint.

"Ginny."

"I'm Eric." Ginny nodded and looked away.

"I once read a paper about a red head named Ginny. Her brother, Ron, helped Harry Potter save the world." Eric spoke, smiling at Ginny.

"You're a wizard?" Ginny couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face. Eric laughed.

"Yeah. I'm a wizard. You thought I was a muggle? Is that why you were being so cold to me?" Eric questioned, looking at Ginny.

"I was NOT being cold." Ginny scoffed, rolling her eyes at Eric.

"Right. Just unwilling to talk, or look at me." Eric replied smiling with his eyes.

"It's different than being cold!" Ginny argued!

"You're a firecracker aren't you?" Eric questioned, laughing. Ginny blushed. That's what Harry used to call her. A firecracker. But she was definitely over him. She didn't care who called her a firecracker anymore. It was not her and Harry's thing anymore. Although, she did make it overly clear that she didn't want people to call her Gin, she was going to let firecracker go. It was time. She was over him. He left her.

"Yes." Ginny replied, sighing.

"You okay there? Something go on in Ginny land?" Eric looked at Ginny with sympathy.

"No. It's Lady Ginevra Land, excuse me." Ginny joked, smiling at Eric.

"You're warming up, I see." Eric laughed, and Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Ginny! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw Zayna with her hands on her hips. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, you obviously didn't look here." Ginny replied sarcastically. Eric stifled a laugh, and Ginny smiled at him. Zayna's mouth hung up as she gaped at Ginny.

"Ginny! We're ready to go home. Say goodbye to your boyfriend and meet us at you know where!" Zayna turned on her heel and walked away.

"Do I really look that much like a muggle?" Eric questioned, looking at his hands.

"It's your feet that give it away." Ginny replied.

"What about my feet?" Eric replied, looking astonished.

"You have ten toes!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You DON'T?" Eric looked down at his ten toes, and then at Ginny's sneakers, not able to see how many toes she had.

"I guess you're going to have to find out some other time." Ginny grinned and then got up.

"Is that your way of leading me on to ask you out on a date?" Eric smiled. Ginny froze. Had she been subconsciously flirting? Ginny hadn't even realized what she was doing.

"No." Ginny replied.

"See, you went cold on me again!" Eric observed.

"It was nice to meet you Eric." Ginny replied, before walking off towards the Apparition point.

"Wait, Ginny, I'll owl you okay?" Eric yelled after her. Ginny waved in response before getting to the Apparition point. Ashely was the only one there.

"You make me late, and then stay late? I'm going to have to rethink this whole flat roommate thing." Ashley raised her eyebrow. Ginny rolled her eyes. As the two of them walked into their flat Ashley spoke again. "But I'll forgive you because Zayna said you were totally flirting with a guy! Give me details!"

"I don't know. I mean I didn't really think about flirting." Ginny replied, biting her lip. "But when I realized I was I felt like I was cheating on Harry. I felt bad. I can't let him control my life, Ash. But I need closure." Ginny groaned.

"Ginny, Harry left you. It's time for you to move on. If he does come back one day and you've moved on, he'll realize what a mistake he made. You'll be fine. It's his fault!" Ashley tried to reason with Ginny.

"But he was just trying to be his same noble-git self. And I can't hate him for that." Ginny replied, sucking on the inside of her lip.

"Ginny. If he really thought it was best for you to leave you at a time of need, then he doesn't know you at all." Ashley replied sighing.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. It's time for me to get out there." Ginny replied, looking at Ashley in the eye.

"Yes! And we're going to start with this guy. What's his name?"

"Eric."

"It's time to get flirty with Eric!"

Ginny looked out the window at the stars. 'Harry. If you want to be with me, come home. Come back. Or else I'll move on. I guess you probably already have. But if you haven't, come back Harry. Quickly.' Ginny thought to herself, willing Harry to come back.

The next day Ginny visited her parents at the Burrow. "Mom? Dad? I'm back." Ginny exclaimed, walking through the front door of the Burrow.

"Ginny! Hello." Ginny looked at the voice, and saw her older brother Bill.

"Bill!" Ginny ran to Bill and hugged him and then hugged his kid, Victorie. "Where's Fleur?" Ginny questioned, noticing the absences of the part Veela.

"She's in the bathroom. We're going out to dinner and gramps and grams are going to take care of Vic for tonight." Bill replied.

"Oh, Billy. Don't stay out too late." Ginny grinned at her brother, who rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "So where are mom and dad?" Ginny questioned, still not seeing the two people who she came to see.

"They are coming back from Diagon Alley. They went to pick up some games or something for the Vicky. They want to spoil her since she is the only grandchild they have so far." Bill looked at Ginny. "You don't come to see us much anymore." Ginny sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm trying. It's pretty hard to go see your five brothers, one of which is in Romania, and four best friends." Ginny replied.

"Well you could at least try to see me more than once every three months." Bill replied, smugly.

"And your boyfriend." Ginny muttered in reply.

"What?" Bill looked shocked.

"Don't look so shocked, Bill." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"When did you get a boyfriend?" Bill questioned.

"This morning. He asked me out on a date by owl and I replied that I would go." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Nice lil, sis. You always attract boys. How old is this one?" Bill looked at Ginny.

"20." Ginny mumbled. Bill grinned and smiled, just as the fire place crackled and Ginny's parents stepped out holding a bag of what looked like coloring books and crayons.

"Ginny, dear! You're here. Hello, Bill and Fleur wherever you are. Hi Victorie. Hello!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at everyone, bouncing with excitement.

Ginny spent the rest of that day with Victorie and her parents. She told her parents about Eric and they positively beamed with happiness. She went back to her flat late the night and fell asleep in her room before even saying hello to Ashley. Things were starting to get back to normal.

**I hope you enjoyed it**


	4. Return

**I own John, Zayna, and Ashley**

Ginny walked into the kitchen sleepily.

"Ginny, when did you wake up?" Ashley questioned, eyeing Ginny's mussed hair, t-shirt and shorts.

"About ten minutes ago. I heard some loud bang." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Ashley. Ashley just shrugged her shoulders.

"Zayna was over. I hope you don't mind, but I told her about you saying yes to Eric. She got a little overexcited and anxious for the date, although it's in a week. I told her to go outside before she woke you up but she ended up running into the door thinking that it was a push not a pull." Ashley smiled. "You know, she's been over her so much that it should be muscle memory that the door is a pull!" Ginny laughed as she imaged Zayna running into the door.

"This is Zayna we're talking about. Anything's possible with her." Ginny replied, walking over to the fridge to get some water. "So what are we doing today?" Ginny questioned, looking at the time. Ginny frowned, it was already noon. Victorie had really drained Ginny of all her energy.

"I don't know. John is visiting his cousins or something all day today. Zayna left to go get some food, because apparently she hasn't restocked for months. She ate breakfast and then went to the store." Ashley looked at Ginny, with a smug smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Oh Zayna. She lives on her own but she is completely dependent on you. Maybe you should have just gotten a flat with her." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.

"You know I could never live with Zayna. Seeing her almost everyday is enough, but sleeping at the same house as her? I don't even want to think about it!" Ashley looked horrified, making Ginny laugh.

"Well, I was pretty hesitant to move in with you. You were a complete jerk to me the first day we met!" Ginny grinned at Ashley.

"I know! I'm so sorry. I was having a bad day! I mean my boyfriend broke up with me at that party, and I had no way to get home and had to watch him flirt with all his employees. I was a mess." Ashley bit her lip, and shook her head at the memory.

"I would have been too, don't worry. That must have stunk. We never got back at him. Remember all those plans? Oh, we were evil geniuses! But you were too nice to actually get back at him. You didn't think I was serious!" Ginny laughed. Ashely hadn't realized that Ginny had a devilish side. She took after Fred and George a little too much at times. Thinking of Fred and George, Ginny realized that she should go visit George, and maybe stop in on Ron and Hermione. "You know, I think I'm going to go visit my brothers and Hermione today. We can do something as a group tomorrow. Don't let Zayna ruin the whole house though, yeah?" Ginny grinned at Ashley.

"I have no life. Zayna is getting food, and you and John are seeing your family while I'm just going to make sure that Zayna doesn't destroy the house when she gets back. I feel like a grandmother." Ashley rolled her eyes. Ginny smiled and then waved goodbye before Apparating to George's shop.

"Hey, lil sis!" George called out to Ginny when she walked in.

"Hi Georgie." Ginny grinned as George rolled his eyes. "Got a lot of customers today, huh?" Ginny looked around and saw tons of kids and parents running around the shop.

"Nothing more than usual. Lee is working today and a few others. We manage pretty well, don't you think?" George puffed his chest proudly.

"This is your usual amount of people? Do you ever get any peace?" Ginny exclaimed.

"No, but that's how I like it. Chaotic. Being peaceful is no fun." George replied, simply rolling his eyes at his little sister. The shop really helped George after Fred died, and he was doing really well. There were people everywhere. It was extremely chaotic, but I guess in a good way. If you could have a good way of chaos. "So what you up to today Ginny? Can I interest you in anything?"

"No. I just came to visit you. And I'm going to see Ron and Hermione later. I saw Bill last night." Ginny replied. She had only seen Bill and Fleur for a short period before they went out to dinner, but she still did see him.

"Going to Romania any time soon to see Charlie? Only a walk down the street." George grinned.

"Yes, of course George. I see him every weekend, don't you know?" Ginny joked back, making George laugh.

Ginny knocked on the door to Hermione and Ron's flat. She heard someone faintly yell to come in, so Ginny opened the door. Her and George had talked for an hour and George had showed her some new products, but eventually Ginny decided to take her leave and visit Ron and Hermione. As she stepped in she noticed Ron and Hermione looking at the Daily Prophet, wide eyed. Ron looked at Ginny and quickly jumped up, hiding the paper behind his back. "Ginny! Hello!" He smiled at Ginny, but made no effort to move towards her to hug her. Hermione instead stepped towards Ginny, giving her a huge hug.

"Hi Ginny! I missed you." Hermione smiled at Ginny while Ron slowly backed out of the room.

"What are you doing Ron?" Ginny questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Just going to the bathroom." Ron turned beet red, and started chewing on his lip. Ginny looked at Hermione, but Hermione wouldn't catch her eye.

"The bathroom is the other way." Ginny replied, crossing her arms.

"I know. I'm just going this way first." Ron continued to back up, hiding the paper behind his back.

"Give me what's behind you back, Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron looked horrified, and Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic look.

"It's just the stupid Daily Prophet, Ginny!" Ron flashed the paper out and then quickly put it behind his back.

"Well then you will have no problem giving it to me, right?" Ginny replied, looking at Hermione, who was again avoiding her eye contact. "What is on that paper, Hermione? Something bad happen? Why was he hiding it from me?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Same old same old. Just paper." Hermione replied, staring at Ron.

"Hermione."

"What? Want some tea?"

"Why can't I look at it?"

"It's just some boring history, and some guy got put in Azkaban." Hermione stared at her feet.

"Did you just call history boring? Hermione. Show me that paper!" Ginny gaped at her friend.

"Fine. Ron show her. She will find out eventually anyway." Hermione muttered.

"Ginny, why don't you just trust me and not read the paper?" Ron questioned, one last time. Ginny took a step towards him.

"I just want to know what's on the bloody paper! If you hadn't been so secretive I wouldn't have cared." Ginny kept taking steps towards Ron, who was almost visibly shaking. "Give it to me!" Ron held up his hands, one of them with the paper in it, as if to admit defeat. Ginny snatched the paper and huffed. Then she gasped and almost, ALMOST started to cry.

"Harry Potter Dating the Famous Seeker for the Harpies? Seen Yesterday, Read for Details."

**Yay! Starting to get to the plot.**

**Dinosaur1 **


	5. The Troll

**I own Elise, Zayna, Ashley, and John**

Ginny showed no emotion on her face. She made sure of it. But her mind was flooded with emotions. 'He's back!' 'How dare he show his face?' 'Who is THAT?' 'I can't believe he left me!' 'I'm so mad at him, wait till I get my hands around his neck.' 'I don't even want to see him!' 'Would he hug me if I saw him?' 'Does he hate me?' 'Does he still have feelings for me?' 'I hope that new seeker dies.' 'He better not talk to anyone in my family!'

"GINNY?" Ginny broke out of her jumbled thoughts and looked up. "Ginny. Are you alright? You look like you're about to pass out." Hermione looked at Ginny concerned. Maybe Ginny wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as she thought.

"Did you hear? The Harpies got a new seeker." Ginny mumbled, dipping her head, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Yes, Gadway. What was her first name? Ellie? Elizabeth?" Hermione looked up towards the ceiling, as if the answer was there. Ron cleared his throat.

"Elise, I believe."

"Yes! That's it. Elise Gadway. New Harpie's seeker. Haven't you been keeping up Ginny? It was in the Daily Prophet last week." Hermione looked at Ginny, obviously trying hard to not think about why they were talking about Elise Gadway.

"No, I don't really read the Daily Prophet. Just some boring history right?" Ginny gave Hermione a half smile, trying to make a joke. Hermione smiled back at Ginny and then hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny." Hermione squeezed Ginny close to her and didn't let go.

"It doesn't matter. I guess they're better suited anyway, they're both seekers." Ginny sighed, and bit her lip. "And besides, I have a boyfriend." Ginny flinched as Hermione squealed.

"What? When? Who? How? Tell me everything!" Hermione looked so excited, it was almost as if Hermione was the one who got a boyfriend. And Ginny had to give props to Ron, he bit his tongue and didn't say anything about Ginny dating.

"His name is Eric. I kind of met him at a club. But that's besides the point. He sent me a letter today asking me to go out with him, and I said yes. So now I have a boyfriend." Ginny grinned at Hermione who, similar to Ginny's parents, was absolutely beaming.

"Ginny and Eric. It's perfect. I can't wait to meet him! When is the date? Can I help you get ready? Oh, I'm so excited!" Hermione was almost jumping up and down. She wasn't usually the girly type, but whenever she hung out with Ginny she turned into a girly girl because Ginny was almost as far from being a girly girl as could be. It evened them out. Ginny nodded her head and smiled.

"It's tomorrow. We're going to Diagon Alley."

"Oh! That sounds like fun. Casual.. or?"

"Casual."

"Mm.. great. I'm so happy for you, Ginny."

"Thanks 'Mione." Ginny smiled. "I gotta use the loo real quick. I'll be right back." Ginny then quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Unfortunately, she could hear every whispered word going on outside.

"Hermione, what are we going to do about Harry?"

"What about him?"

"Are we going to owl him?" No! He doesn't deserve our contact.

"I don't know. Ginny is starting to move on, I don't want to bring him back into her life so quickly." Thank you.

"But he's out best mate, and we should at least see him, don't you think?" No, no, personally I don't.

"Yes, I suppose. We do deserve an explanation." Yeah, we do! But that doesn't mean we have to invite him into our lives.

"He's been gone for a year and a half. Of course we deserve an explanation. No one just gets up and leaves like that!"

"I always thought it was just because he felt bad."

"Remember the letter? 'I've had an offer to get away, so I'm taking it.' It seems like he's probably been busy." And he didn't think to owl us?

"And plus, I want to know how he suddenly comes back and is already dating Elise Gadway." Stupid Elise.

"Right. But maybe he should owl us. I mean, he doesn't even deserve to just be brought back into the family." Exactly.

"Yes, well, maybe we should take the first step." Hermione, we are NOT going to be the mature ones.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't even want to come back to us? We'll just seem desperate. Yeah, he should owl us first. He left us, so if he wants back in he'll have to ask." He doesn't even deserve us replying to his owl!

"Ron, you know Harry doesn't work like that. He's too noble, he probably thinks we hate him." He should.

"We do, don't we?" Yes, Ron!

"I don't know, hate is such a strong word. Maybe, disappointed or upset. But how can we hate him?" Because he left me.

"Fine. We're disappointed and upset at him. I just don't want to go running back into his arms." I'd rather kick him.

"It will never be the same with us. Do you think it will? It just seems like too much has gone by without him."

"It's okay, 'Mione. It's not your fault." Ginny could hear Hermione sniffling.

"I know. I know it's not my fault. It's his fault! It's his."

"I'll bloody kill him." Perfect idea Ron!

"Ron, maybe we should just give it a few weeks. Then if he hasn't contacted us, we can owl him and ask him if his life is okay." No! No way. I don't ever want to talk to him!

"Yeah, suppose so. We have our own lives to focus on, anyway. Plus he bloody left my sister. How dare he? He better not come near her." Thank you, big brother.

"Give it a few weeks."

"Few weeks." Or never? Ginny heard the conversation die down, and decided it was time to come out of the bathroom. Ginny saw Hermione quickly wipe her eyes and smile at Ginny.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione brushed a hand through her hair.

"I think I'm going to go to my flat. Maybe talk to The Triplets. I'll talk to you two later, yeah?" Ginny put on a fake smile.

"Of course, Ginny! We're always wondering when you'll stop by next. Just walk on in next time, okay? No knocking. You're always welcomed here." Hermione hugged Ginny and then Ron gave her a squeeze on the arm.

"I love you, lil sis, okay?" Ron smiled at Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ron, okay. I love you too. Bye you two." Ginny stepped into the Apparition point and then Apparated to her flat.

Ginny stepped into her flat and immediately saw three pairs of shoes in her doorway. She heard muffled talking from the kitchen and took her shoes off and then followed the noise. "Hullo, Triplets." Ginny offered a small smile as she walked into the kitchen. "When did you get back from visiting your cousins John?"

"About ten minutes ago. I came back as soon as I heard."

"Heard what?"

"Zayna set the grocery store on fire." Ginny's eye immediately shot to Zayna who was smiling.

"Zayna? Are you serious?"

"Well, I mean, it's not, no, it just, things happen, okay?" Zayna rolled her eyes, obviously frustrated with her lack of excuses.

"Yes, they do. Some really terrible things happen. Like noble-git, gorgeous, now dating someone else, ex-boyfriends coming back." Ginny narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular and marched over to the pantry. She threw open the door and grabbed a snack. She then stomped over to the table and sat down, munching loudly.

"So you do know." Ashley was the first to speak after Ginny's little tantrum.

"And you still like him?" Zayna questioned, and immediately regretted it as Ginny sent her a devil's stare.

"NO I DO NOT LIKE HIM. I hate him, actually. So let's not talk about it. Okay? And for now on we will refer to him as Troll." Ginny glared The Triplets down until they all nodded in compliance. "Good."

"So, Troll is dating Elise Gadway, huh? Just pops up dating her. Kind of weird, don't you think?" John looked at Ashley and Zayna who both nodded their heads.

"Really weird."

"Totally weird."

"And she's the new Seeker for the Harpies. You know, I heard that the Harpies were getting threatened." John looked at Ashley and Zayna again.

"Really weird."

"Totally weird."

"I wonder if they will send an Auror to protect them."

"Really weird."

"Totally weird."

"You're both idiots."

"Really weird."

"Totally weird." Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her friends. They were her best friends for a reason. They pick her up when she is down, and they helped her get out of her Harry funk.

"I love you guys." Ginny grinned at her friends.

"Really weird."

"Totally weird."

"We love you too." John replied and rolled his eyes at Ashley and Zayna who grinned in return.

Ginny woke up the next morning excited for her date with Eric. It was all she could think about. Well, almost all she could think about. There was still Troll. But who thinks about huge, ugly, green, green-eyed, brown-haired, beautiful trolls? Not Ginny. Ginny walked downstairs and saw that Hermione was already at her flat talking to Ashley.

"Wondering when you were going to get up, sleeping beauty." Hermione grinned at Ginny.

"I'm up at a perfectly normal hour." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Right. Noon. You're date is in an hour." Ashley shook her head.

"Yeah, well. Might as well go like this. I mean, if this relationship is going to work, he might as well get use to my worst." Ginny grumbled and grabbed some cereal from the panty.

"Ginny! That is no way to treat a date. We are going to spend half an hour and get you looking so gorgeous that it's going to look like you didn't even try!" Ashley clapped her hands in anticipation. When it was Ginny, Hermione and Ashley; Ashley was the girly one.

"Yes. So hurry up and eat that cereal. We have work to do!" Forty-five minutes later Ginny looked stunning, in a completely casual way. Hermione and Ashley ushered her out the door and went with her to Diagon Alley, where they sat at a different table watching Ginny as she waited for Eric. As soon as Eric got to Ginny, they were supposed to leave. But Ginny knew they wouldn't.

"Ginny? Wow you look great." Ginny looked up from the table and saw Eric beaming at her.

"Hi Eric, er.. thank you. So do you." Ginny could hear Ashley and Hermione snickering at how polite Ginny was being. She normally wasn't this polite.

"What would you like to do Ginny? Walk around? Flourish and Blotts? Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"We can walk to Flourish and Blotts, go in for a bit, and then come back. I'd prefer to skip introducing you to my brother." Eric chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan." Eric offered Ginny his arm and Ginny politely took it. They walked for a while before eventually getting to Flourish and Blotts and walking inside. Ginny loved walking into Flourish and Blotts. She loved the smell of books and seeing books stacked all the way to the ceiling. She smiled as she walked in.

"I'm going to go look over there." Ginny motioned to the far corner of the store and walked over. She thought she noticed a flying book out of the corner of her eye and wondered if it was about Quidditch. Sadly, once she got to the corner the book seemed to have disappeared. Ginny shook her head and sighed.

"Watch out, miss!" Ginny looked up and saw a ladder falling towards her and in the last second a man pushed her out of the way and fell on top of her, saving her from the ladder that crashed inches from her. Ginny brushed the hair from her eyes and looked up into the eyes of him. Troll. The noble-git who saved her, again. She wanted to slap him and hug him at the same time but instead found herself getting up and saying multiple things at once.

"Why are you here? Get out! No, I'll leave. Thank you for saving me, you git. I'm too busy to talk to you! I'm leaving. Eric! Let's go. I have to go. We're going somewhere. Troll." Ginny said everything in one breath and quickly ran outside the store. Ginny could still feel Harry's body where it was laying on top of hers. She could still see his green eyes. The bloody troll thinks he can just waltz back into her life and save her? What right does he think he has that he saved her? That Troll! Oh, how glad she was that he was okay and alive.


	6. Conflicts

**Harry Potter was written by J.K. Rowling**

Ginny found Hermione and Ashley exactly where she had left them. Eric was following close after Ginny as she ran, almost out of breath. "Ginny! Ginny wait up!" Ginny could hear Eric calling her name, but she ignored him. As soon as Hermione met Ginny's eyes she got up and ran to her. Hermione squeezed Ginny into a big hug. Ginny felt Eric coming up behind her.

"Ginny, I could have gotten Harry Potter's signature! Why did you run off?" Eric complained, oblivious to Ginny's flushed face and itching hand that was about ready to smack him.

"Well, go get Harry bloody Potter's signature. I'll wait here." Ginny narrowed her eyes at Eric. Ashley put a hand on Ginny's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Geez Ginny, I didn't know that you would get so defensive." Eric rolled his eyes at Ginny and then sat down at a table near where Hermione was still hugging Ginny.

"Ginny, you okay? Let's go back to your flat." Hermione spoke softly to Ginny and Ginny nodded, ignoring Eric. Within seconds Ginny, Ashley, and Hermione were back at Ginny and Ashley's flat without saying goodbye to Eric.

"Ginny, what happened?" Ashley gave Ginny a worried look.

"I was at Flourish and Blotts and a ladder was about to crush my soul before Harry pushed me out of the way and landed on top of me and I ran out of there like I just saw a ghost." Ginny cringed at the memory of her running.

"Oh, my! A ladder was about to crush your soul?"

"Pretty much. But I could have moved on my own."

"I know, Ginny."

"Hermione, are you going to talk to him?" Ginny eyed Hermione, remembering her conversation with Ron. They didn't seem to reach that much of a decision.

"I don't know Ginny, probably. I mean he is supposedly my best mate. I should just make sure he's okay."

"He left us! How can you say that?"

"Just because he left doesn't mean that he doesn't like us anymore."

"Yes it does."

"Ginny, there could be other reasons, and I just want to find them out. I just need answers." Hermione always wanted to know everything. It was Hermione, and Ginny couldn't blame her for being herself.. Even if it did involve reaching out to Harry. Ginny sighed and looked at Hermione, who stared back at her. Eventually Ginny shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, Ginny. What are we going to do about Eric?" Ginny groaned at Ashley's question.

"I don't even want to think about boys."

"Almost every boy is attracted to you and you turn them all down. It IS kind of funny." Ashley smiled at Ginny.

"I don't turn EVERY boy down cold."

"Oh yeah, that was that one time you told a boy you, what was it? 'Politely decline' I think it was. That was very warm of you." Hermione grinned at Ginny, and Ginny couldn't help it. She laughed. She laughed at how confused she was when she ran away from Harry. She laughed at how she left Eric. She laughed at Hermione wanting answers. She laughed at Ashley's friendliness. She laughed at politely declining and she laughed because she wanted to and because Harry Potter didn't affect her.

* * *

Ginny spent the next few days worrying. Worrying about Hermione. Worrying about what happened when Harry and Hermione met. Wondering if Harry and Hermione did meet. Worrying about Harry. Worrying about Ron. Worrying about her parents. She wouldn't stop. Zayna and John and Ashley tried as hard as they could to keep her distracted, but she was constantly worrying. She didn't stop worrying. She had owled Hermione numerous times and Hermione still hadn't replied. Ashley had gone out and Ginny was all alone. She was thinking about going to Hermione and Ron's but she was scared that Harry might be there. Ginny faintly heard a knock on her door and, confused, got up to answer it. But what she saw almost made her slam the door. In fact, she did slam the door. But Harry caught it, before it shut.

"Ginny! I.. uh.. I came to see Hermione?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, she isn't here!" Ginny snapped.

"She told me to meet her here? She said she lived here. I've got the letter." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. Ginny snatched it, glaring at Harry and read. It did say that Harry should meet Hermione at her flat. And Ginny's address was printed at the bottom.

"Well, Hermione lied." Ginny conjured a pen and wrote Hermione's actual address on the letter and thrusted it back at Harry. "This is her actual address. Tell her I send my warmth." Ginny successfully slammed the door on Harry this time and stormed into the kitchen. How dare she? How dare Hermione send Harry here? What was she thinking? Harry looked exhausted. He had barely moved and whenever he blinked his eyes seemed to stay closed for a second, instead of a little flutter. Ginny almost smacked herself for noticing these things about Harry.

* * *

Hermione had sent many letters apologizing, but Ginny ignored them all. It had been a couple of days and the letters slowly declined. Eventually, news that Harry had come back spread around the Weasley family. Ginny's mom was hosting a 'Welcome Home' dinner and Ginny had already told her that she wasn't coming.

Ginny had forgiven Eric, not wanting her first relationship since Harry to go south, and they had met up a couple of times since their first date. It was about noon and Ginny was doing nothing for the rest of the day. Ashley was out with some of her friends and Ginny, yet again, had the whole house to herself. For the second time of having the house to herself, Ginny heard a knock on the door. She slowly opened the door and saw Hermione standing outside. "Ginny. You haven't returned any of my letters!"

"I wonder why that is." Ginny scoffed, but she let Hermione in.

"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have. I regret it so much. You are right. It was so wrong of me. I had no right to try to get you and Harry to get along. I really didn't. I just, didn't know what I was thinking. I wasn't, obviously." Hermione rattled on, and Ginny stood back. Hermione had already said everything that Ginny was going to yell at her for.

"Hermione. Shut up." Ginny narrowed her eyes, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh! It's fine. Just, forget it. You already seem to have punished yourself enough." Ginny was right, Hermione hadn't been getting much sleep, knowing her best friend was mad at her. Ginny could see the bags under her eyes.

"I really feel bad. Harry yelled at me, too."

"WHAT? What right does HE have to yell at you? HE'S BEEN GONE FOR A YEAR AND A HALF. And he came back with that annoying seeker. Don't listen to him 'Mione!" Ginny was absolutely furious that Harry had yelled at Hermione.

"Ginny, calm down. He did. He knew I sent him to your flat on purpose. It was wrong of me. But the point is, we talked after a while, and he misses us."

"He better miss us! He left us behind."

"Ginny, you should talk to him. He's regrets it."

"I hate him. I hate him, Hermione. I'm NOT going to talk to him."

"At least come to the dinner your mom is hosting."

"In honor of him! I am not going. I'm stopping by the house before, and helping make the food and then I'm leaving as soon as he gets there."

"Ginny..."

"Don't Ginny me. I'm avoiding him, okay? I don't want to see him again. He has done nothing to deserve it."

"Just give him a chance."

"No." Hermione sighed and threw her hands up.

"Okay, Ginny. Fine. Look, I have to go, but I'll come by early and see you."

"Fine." Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down on her couch. She flipped on the T.V. not bothering to say goodbye to her best friend. When she heard the door close she sighed and closed her eyes, conflicts rising within her.

* * *

"Mom! I'm here." Ginny stepped into the Burrow and smiled at the great smell coming from the kitchen. Ginny walked into the kitchen sniffed the air.

"Ginny! Hello, dear. I'm so glad you could fit in helping me cook before you went to that meeting or whatever it is you have." Ginny winced at her lie, and could tell that her mom knew she was lying to get out of coming.

"It's no problem. I'm just happy to help, Mom."

"I do wish you could stay for dinner."

"I'm sorry mom." Mrs. Weasley sighed. Her mom disapproved of Ginny avoiding Harry, but she wasn't saying anything because Harry had only gotten back less than a week ago.

"Oh well, never mind that. I need your help with the potatoes." Ginny was quickly put to work and she quickly forgot about the time, Harry, and the actual cause of her cooking.


	7. Make Christmas

**My last chapter was kind of a transition, and so it wasn't the best. I'm sorry about that. I hope you will hang with me through my crazy journey. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Ginny heard someone walk through the front door. "Hermione! We're in here." Ginny smiled as she saw her best friend walk into the kitchen. "Smells good, huh?" Hermione grinned.

"It smells great. I brought a 'Welcome Home' balloon, and some cake." Hermione conjured the two items she just spoke of and they settled on the table.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Where is Ron?"

"Ron is picking up Harry and Elise Gadway. I don't know why, but I guess Harry just feels better if someone brings him in."

"Oh my! Why would he feel like that? He shouldn't. He's always welcomed here, right Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley sent a look at Ginny, daring her to disagree. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and busied herself wiping down a chair.

"I suppose it's because he hasn't been here in such a long time and he doesn't know if he is still able to just walk through the door and be bombarded with hugs."

"Oh Harry. When are they going to get here?"

"Pretty soon." Hermione looked at the door and scrunched up her nose.

"You know, I really have to be going." Ginny spoke up. She saw that Ron's hand on their family clock had moved to traveling and decided that it was her time to leave.

"Well, Ginny, if you must. I really wish you would stay. It is completely unfortunate that you have a meeting. You're going to miss seeing your whole family..." Mrs. Weasley was trying to guilt Ginny. Ginny knew it. She closed her eyes.

"Mum..." Ginny spoke softly.

"I know, I know. Work first." Mrs. Weasley sighed and then smiled at Ginny. "It's okay baby. I understand." This time Ginny knew that her mom was talking about Harry. Ginny offered a half smile before walking towards the door. But of course, as soon as she opened the door she met the face of her brother, Harry Potter and Elise Gadway. Ginny jumped back, surprised.

"Ginny! I thought you weren't coming." Ron grinned at his sister, before hugging her.

"I'm not. I'm just leaving." Ginny replied, shooting Hermione a look.

"But the party is about to start."

"I really have to go, Ron." Ginny furrowed her brow, and Ron raised his in response.

"Okay. Well, next time then sis." Ron stepped aside, leaving Ginny facing Harry and Elise.

"Excuse me." Ginny avoided Harry's eye contact and decided to glare at Elise instead.

"Hi! I'm Elise Gadway. I am the seeker on the Harpies."

"Congratulations." Ginny replied drily.

"Thanks! And you are?"

"Ginny Weasley. I don't have anything interesting to say about myself, except that I would greatly appreciate it if you would move out of my way." Ginny replied through her gritted teeth.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Elise smiled at Ginny and Ginny rolled her eyes. She accidentally caught Harry's eye, before quickly looking down and walking out of the house.

Ginny was about to apparate to her flat when she heard someone walking behind her. Ginny turned around expecting to see Hermione, but couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face when she saw Harry. "What?" Ginny snapped.

"You don't have to be so rude to Elise." Harry spoke calmly. Ginny rose her eyebrows at him. She was flabbergasted.

"You don't have to tell me what to do." Ginny narrowed her eyes and Harry took another step towards her. They were only a step apart now.

"When it concerns my girlfriend, I think I do." Harry crossed his arms. Ginny took one step forwards and slapped him. Hard. Her hand burned and she could see red lines the shape of her hand forming on Harry's face. His eyes widened in shock.

"You are a git and I hate you Harry Potter. Now go give someone an autograph and leave me alone." Ginny half shouted.

"Whatever hate you have for me, leave Elise out of it." Harry started to turn around before looking back at Ginny. "It was nice to see you too, Ginny." And then Ginny watched as he walked away. He was leaving her again, and she had a urge to stop him, but she didn't. She watched him walk away before apparating to her flat.

* * *

Ginny slammed the door to her and Ashley's flat and then heard the padder of 6 feet walking down the stairs. "Ginny? Is that you Ginny?" Ashley called out. In response Ginny threw herself into a chair and put her head in her hands. She closed her eyes, focusing on her heart beating.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Zayna walked over and put her hand on Ginny's back.

"I'm fine." Ginny muttered. Ginny could tell that Ashley had her arms crossed and was staring Ginny down, trying to figure out what was wrong. John was making tea, as he always did whenever someone was upset. Zayna was thinking of jokes to make her laugh. Ginny knew they would make her feel better, but she didn't want them to. She wanted to hate Harry Potter with all her guts. A second later she heard a knock on the door and felt Zayna's presence leave as she went to answer it.

"Oh, hello Hermione. Come on it." Ginny opened her eyes and saw Hermione walk in.

"Ginny, you SLAPPED Harry?" Hermione skipped greetings and immediately got to the point. Zayna, Ashley, and John's faces all displayed faces of shock.

"You slapped Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" John questioned.

"Yes, John. And he bloody deserved it." Ginny narrowed her eyes at John who shook his head in return.

"Ginny, you didn't even give him a chance to explain!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He didn't seem to want to explain, he just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt his poor girlfriend's feelings." Ginny said, disgusted.

"Ginny. You need to talk to him. And you don't have to take out your anger on Elise." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Are you DEFENDING him? Hermione! He left. He left me. He left you. He left Ron. He left all his friends. HE LEFT!" Ginny screamed. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, but wiped it away angrily.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Hermione rushed to Ginny and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Hermione didn't leave to go back to the get together. She stayed with Ginny and the Triplets all night. Ginny spent the next few days visiting her family. Unhappily, Ginny got an invite for another family get together. This time she knew she would have to go. She wouldn't be able to skip two in a row. The next day Ginny found herself walking into the Burrow again. "Hello mom."

"Ginny! I'm so glad you're coming to this one. Sadly, Bill and Fleur have some family dinner going on with Fleur's family and they declined my invitation to come. I guess they just wanted to have their part-veela family and Bill." Mrs. Weasley sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"No Vic?"

"No Vic. Or Percy, he's got work." Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows at Ginny. "And Charlie is in Romania."

"So that leaves you and dad, Hermione and Ron, George and Angelina, and me?"

"And Harry and Elise, of course." Ginny groaned.

"Of course." She muttered. Within the said hour, all those people had arrived. Ginny had stayed in the kitchen, only Hermione and Angelina poked their heads in to say hello. But eventually, there was nothing left to be done but eat. Ginny slowly made her way out of the kitchen and took in the scene before her. George and Angelina were holding hands, and it seemed, arguing with Hermione. Harry and Ron were whispering to each other in the corner and her dad was setting up the table. Everyone looked up as she came in.

"Ginny! Come here, and settle this argument." George called to her, and she shuffled over to where George, Angelina, and Hermione stood. A few minutes later, Ginny still hadn't settled the argument, and Ron and Harry were called over. "Selling a minor type of Polyjuice Potion will not cause any harm!"

"That's true, Fred, but it's illegal! And people could be turned into owls or something!" Hermione retorted.

"Or cats." Ginny muttered.

"Ginny! You're not helping." Hermione threw a glare at Ginny and Ginny heard Ron chuckle. She smiled at Ron and noticed Harry had a smile on his face. She glared at him.

"It's a minor type. It's just so people can change their hair color to be anything they want. Like Tonks!" Fred argued.

"But she was born like that." Ron replied.

"What's the harm going to be? Some block goes to school with green hair?" Harry questioned.

"Some teacher will ask him what happened, and then he will tell the teacher that he bought it at George's shop and then the teacher will get mad at George, and it just won't end will for you George." Ginny put in, smiling sympathetically.

"But, why would the teacher get upset over someone having green hair?" Angelina questioned, looking at Ginny.

"I would get upset. I do NOT want to make Christmas with someone else's hair." Ginny replied, grinning. Everyone else laughed, and were called to dinner before they could make an agreement.

Ginny noticed that there were only eight seats around the table. Hermione and Ron sat next to each other on one end, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat next to each other, and George and Angelina sat next to each other. "Where's Elise?" Ginny piped.

"She couldn't make it." Harry replied, raising an eyebrow.

"How unfortunate." Ginny replied sarcastically. Harry glared at her before sitting down at the table. Ginny, unhappily, sat down next to him.


	8. Vulnerability

**I own Zayna, John, and Ashley everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling**

The dinner went pretty well. Ginny only glared at Harry about ten times, which was probably her personal best since he has been back. Harry had actually managed to make her smile, but she quickly pretended to start coughing to cover it up. Harry was NOT allowed to make her smile. Most of the dinner Ginny talked to Hermione, George and Angelina, ignoring Harry. But there were parts of the dinner where she was fighting with Ron and Hermione and Harry butted in.

She still refused to ask him about what happened. She didn't know why, maybe it was because he left and he should try to make things better, not her, or maybe it was because she was still hurt and did still care about him, or maybe it was because she honestly had gotten over him. Ginny couldn't tell.

But Ginny did know that he had changed. A lot. He was a lot less timid. He smiled more, and he had much more of a temper. He would easily be ticked off, similar to Ginny, actually. He was stubborn at times, and seemed a lot more aware. He was aware of how others acted around him and aware of what he should and shouldn't say. He seemed all in all, more knowledgeable. He also was quick. He did everything fast. He ate fast, he changed positions fast, he talked fast, and he moved from room to room fast. Which was exactly the opposite of what he did before he left. Then he did everything slow. He moped, and sulked. He was nervous and frightened. So much was different. Ginny just had to decide if it was better or worse.

"Ginny. It's your turn to decide what we're doing tonight. What's it going to be?" Zayna woke Ginny from her thoughts. The Triplets were all standing in her and Ashley's kitchen waiting on Ginny to come up with a brilliant idea for something to do.

"I want to go to the beach." Ginny told them.

"The beach? That's like 4 hours away and it's already noon." John complained.

"I know. Why not though?"

"Because it would be 8 hours of traveling and 1 hour of fun?" Ashley suggested. Ginny groaned.

"You guy are no fun. 1 hour of fun at the beach is better than none. And besides, it's my turn to decide."

"Ginny, I have a busy day tomorrow. I just can't." John looked at Ginny sympathetically.

"I'm all out of ideas." Ginny narrowed her eyes at the Triplets.

"Maybe we can just watch a film?" Zayna suggested.

"That's so boring."

"Ginny, come on." Zayna crossed her arms.

"I want to do something exotic!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why don't we try to get into a party? An Auror party! Zayna, you can do that right?" Ginny looked hopefully at Zayna.

"Well, I suppose, but we've been to plenty of parties." Zayna raised her eyes.

"But we haven't been to an Auror party since we met! It could be like a rerun of what happened!" Ginny smiled at her idea.

"I like it." Ashley grinned. John shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine." Zayna finally gave in.

* * *

An hour later Ginny, Zayna, Ashley and John found themselves at an Auror party. The worst party ever. No drinking, no dancing, just a bunch of people talking and congratulating each other. It seemed that this party was for a bunch of new people. Ginny smiled. Just like the day they met.

"Ginny, this is totally boring." Zayna complained.

"Embrace it, Zay!"

"If you call me Zay, then I get to call you by your nickname that you have forbidden anyone to call you."

"Fine Zayna." Ginny huffed. "I'm going to go see if anyone I know is here. Maybe Ron and Hermione are present!" Ginny waved and walked away. She searched the crowd for red hair and seemed to have lost all hope until she found Ron sitting in the back talking to Hermione and.. Harry. Why was Harry here? "Ron!" Ginny called to her brother. He turned around and smiled when he saw her. He waved her over and she soon found herself sitting at the same table was Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Hello, Ginny." Hermione smiled. Ginny smiled in return.

"How did you get into this, Ginny?" Ron questioned, raising his eyebrows. Ginny gulped. she could think of a lie, or just tell him the truth.

"Snuck in. It's the ritual night, and couldn't think of anything better. Well actually, I wanted to go to the beach, but that was vetoed."

"You snuck into an Auror party? How?" Harry questioned, unable to hide the astonished look that spread across his features. Ginny glared at him.

"Why are you here? Ron did you invite Harry to your little get together?" Ginny crossed her arms.

"No, Ginny, Harry's an-" Ron was cut off by glares from Harry and Hermione.

"A what? An Auror? How? Is that where you went? You left to go train?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry. "Excuse me, I'm going to go back to my friends." She glared at all three of them before leaving and walking over towards her friends, but was stopped by a hand on her elbow. Ginny's elbow tingled with excitement but she shoved it out of Harry's grasp, bewildered at her elbow getting excited. "Get off."

"Ginny, I don't feel the need to chase after you and explain what I've done with my life-"

"Well, why are you here then?" Ginny snapped, cutting Harry off.

"You didn't let me finish." Harry glared at Ginny, who glared back. "I wanted to tell you that you should stop shoving your anger onto other people. Ron and Hermione did nothing wrong and you don't need to look at them like that."

"Like what?" Ginny scoffed.

"Like you do every time you see me. You get that stupid glare on your face and don't wipe it off until I'm gone." Harry crossed his arms.

"I wonder why." Ginny replied, dryly.

"Ginny, shut up! I know you're mad, but you're mad at me. Not them."

"Yeah, well it's your fault that I always get mad at them. I only do it when you're around." Ginny crossed her arms, mirroring Harry.

"You know what? Come with me." Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and starting pulling her towards the exit. Ginny pulled herself from his grasp. "What?" Harry hissed.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you." Ginny replied.

"I'm going to tell you where I've been, and what I've been doing."

"I don't want to know. I don't care."

"Yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't still be mad at me." Harry challenged. "Come on." This time Harry didn't grab her, he just walked. And this time, Ginny followed. Maybe it was because she was curious. Maybe it was because he didn't look back, knowing that she would follow him. They walked outside and Harry motioned for Ginny to sit on a bench. Ginny did, hesitantly and then looked off into the distance, avoiding eye contact with Harry. "Why are you so mad at me, Ginny?" Harry's voice was fierce, but there was also a hint of sadness.

"Did you just ASK me that?" Ginny looked at Harry, a scowl on her face.

"I left you a letter. Didn't you get it?"

"Like that explained anything."

"I told you that I was leaving, and I told you why."

"You left because you were a coward. You didn't want to deal with mourning, and you didn't want to deal with being The-Boy-Who-Conquered. That's rubbish." Ginny crossed her arms.

"You're mad because it was a bad reason to leave?" Harry questioned.

"No, you prick, I am not. I am mad because you left me when I needed you. My brother had just died, Harry Potter. And then my boyfriend left me because he thought it would be BEST?"

"You were strong. Gin, you are strong."

"I know. Especially, after you left. But my brother dying and my boyfriend leaving me is a lot to handle. You left me, and that's not okay." Ginny cringed at the use of her nickname but didn't complain. She finally admitted to herself that she missed when he called her Gin. Ginny looked into Harry's eye. The eyes she once sought comfort in were angry, yet upset. Harry was silent for a few moments, before he sat down next to Ginny. Ginny scooted away, and this time saw hurt in Harry's eyes when she looked at him. She almost felt bad. Almost.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I was a coward. I was scared. So I left. I know I'll never be able to make it up to you. I shouldn't have left. I just didn't think that you would ever need me. I wanted to do what was best. And then I had an offer. I was scared, Gin." Harry was vulnerable. In this moment Ginny knew she could rip out his heart. And she wanted to stomp on it for good measure. But she couldn't, because in that moment Harry was her Harry again. And she wanted to hug him and squeeze him and forget that anything had everything that had happened between them. But Ginny didn't. She didn't rip his heart out, but she didn't mend it either. She sat there, next to Harry, for at least ten minutes. Neither of them said anything.

"Harry, why'd you come back?" Ginny finally spoke.

"I missed everything. I missed everyone. I missed you." Harry looked at her, and she saw him. The Harry that actually cared about her. The Harry who would do anything for her. The Harry who saved everyone. In that moment she was torn. She wanted him back, but she was mad and he still hadn't told her what he had done. And plus there was Elise.

"Harry what did you do while you were gone?"

"I can't tell you everything. And maybe there will be a time when I will. But I want to tell you what I can." Harry then offered a small smile, a peace treaty, but Ginny didn't return it.


	9. The Look

**I own Zayna, Ashley, John, and Elise. Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy.**

Harry continued to tell her what had been going on in his life for the last year and a half. Well, almost everything. "So, I left to go to Auror training. I became an Auror, but an undercover one. Very few people know that I'm an undercover Auror." Harry looked at Ginny, and Ginny knew he was searching for approval to go on. But Ginny didn't give him any. He went on anyway. Ginny noticed that this 'new' Harry would continue telling his stories, while the 'old' Harry would have stopped to make sure Ginny was okay. "I did a bunch of missions, all over the world. Being undercover is a lot of fun. But then I heard that I was going to go on a mission that was near the Burrow. I almost refused it. But I couldn't. I had thrown myself into my work trying to forget about you, Ginny and it became habit. I always took any job offered. So a few weeks later I found myself in Diagon Alley. I, uh, started dating Elise and that's how I got into the papers, and I'm assuming, how you found out about me being back." 'Old' Harry wouldn't have assumed. He would have just asked. "Then a few days later I find you laying on top of me before running out of the store with your boyfriend." Ginny bit her lip, she had hoped that maybe Harry had dated Elise to make Ginny jealous, but Ginny was unfortunately disappointed because Harry was dating Elise before Ginny was dating Eric. Speaking of Eric, Ginny hasn't replied to any of his letters since their first date. She made a mental note to owl Eric. Harry was smiling at Ginny, and Ginny realized that Harry was done.

"That's it?" Ginny couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. She had always hoped that he would one day come back, saying how he was sorry he couldn't get back sooner, he was abducted by aliens and saved Africa. Ginny saw Harry's smile falter a little.

"Yeah that's it. I became and undercover Auror, and then got a job here and viola." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Then why'd you tell me that you came back because you missed everyone?" Harry bit his lip.

"Well, at first that's not why I came back, but that's why I answered Hermione's letter, wound up on your doorstep and now here."

"So you came back, planning to ignore us?"

"Well, yes." Ginny laughed.

"Wow." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He wasn't even planning to come back until Hermione reached out to him first. Typical.

"What?" Harry crossed his arms, too.

"Hermione had to reach out to you. That's the only reason you came back. You didn't miss us."

"I did miss you." Harry looked at Ginny, shock on his face.

"No, you didn't realize it until Hermione owled you."

"I've always missed you Ginny. I just didn't do anything about it."

"Because you knew that leaving was a stupid thing to do, and you didn't think we would accept you back." Ginny watched Harry's face go from anger to thinking to guilty.

"I realized that a little too late."

"So you thought instead of FACING your mistakes you were going to IGNORE them?" Ginny growled.

"Well, I just, I didn't want to ruin anything that you guys had going. I mean, I'm sure you all had moved on and I didn't want to come back and bring back old feelings. So, I was just going to finish the job and then leave." Harry replied, crossly.

"What are you going to do now, Harry? You going to leave when you're job ends?"

"I don't know." Harry replied, looking at the ground. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Well, if you're just going to leave then stop talking to my brother and Hermione. You're just going to break their hearts. Again." Ginny glared at Harry before getting up and walking away. She turned back to look at Harry before walking inside and saw him running a hand through his hair. Some things never do change.

* * *

Ginny smiled politely as Eric hugged her. "I missed you too." Ginny replied. She knew this was bad. She knew that she was constantly comparing Harry's beautiful green eyes to Eric's cloudy gray ones. Eric's eyes presented mysteries and they intrigued her. Yet, for some reason Harry's eyes still made her think of home, and laughter despite him leaving her. She knew that she shouldn't still be dating Eric. And under any other circumstance she would have broken up with him, but this wasn't any normal circumstance. Harry had come back into her life, with a girlfriend. She was determined to move on. A little too determined.

"I haven't heard from you in weeks, what have you been doing?"

"I've been extremely busy. Things just keep happening to me, they confuse and excite me." Ginny bit her lip.

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know. Just.." Ex-boyfriends coming back? Confusing explanations? "weird stuff." Ginny finished. "How about you?" Ginny quickly switched the topic from herself to Eric, hoping to distract him for a little bit.

"Nothing new, really. Although I did go to muggle London recently. Met some really interesting people. I was hoping to see Harry Potter.." Ginny tuned out at the mention of Harry's name. Ginny understood Harry, and she could slightly see why he left. Voldermort had started a huge war, and Harry practically blamed all the deaths on himself. That would make Ginny want to leave too. But, he was wrong. He shouldn't have left. And he owned up to it, apologizing. It was just that Harry was thinking about leaving again. How could he leave her twice? Ginny knew it was different now that they weren't together, but she still couldn't bear the thought of Harry leaving. It was like a replay. All the walls she had built up, didn't stand a chance.

"Ginny?"

"Right, yes. Eric, that sounds wonderful." Ginny smiled at Eric, who grinned back.

"So are you doing anything Saturday night?" Ginny groaned, another family dinner.

"Family dinner get together."

"Oh! Well, I was going to see if you wanted to go out on a date.." Eric trailed off. Ginny knew he was waiting for her to either say she would skip the family get together, or invite him. She apparently had no choice in the matter.

"You should come." Ginny put on a fake smile. She was not looking forward to having Harry and Eric in the same room.

"Really?" Eric beamed. "That sounds great!" Ginny smiled. Eric's enthusiasm was contagious. She continued talking with Eric until she had to go, promising to apparate him to the Burrow if he met her at her house on Saturday.

"Don't be a minute later." Ginny called, before apparting to Hermione and Ron's flat.

* * *

"Ron! 'Mione!" Ginny called.

"In here, Ginny." Hermione spoke, her voice told Ginny they weren't alone. Ginny slipped off her shoes and walked quietly into the kitchen. She saw Ron eating a cake, and Hermione making tea. Harry was watching them, with an amused expression on his face. "Hello, Ginny. What a surprise." Hermione smiled.

"Sorry to bother you. I can come back." Ginny made a motion to go back to the front door.

"Don't leave on my account. I was just leaving anyway." Harry gave Hermione a pointed look, who rolled her eyes. He nodded to Ginny before stepping behind her towards the door.

"What was that about?" Ginny questioned Hermione. Harry had given Hermione the look that meant 'tell anyone and you're done' and Ginny wanted to know why.

"Oh, nothing."

"Just because I haven't seen him in a year and a half doesn't mean I don't still know that look." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Tea?"

"Hermione."

"Ginny, you know Hermione can't tell you." Ginny glared at Ron.

"She used to always tell me, when this happened." There were countless times when Harry and Ginny would get mad at them, and then both have the same idea to rant to their best mates, who just happened to live together. Harry would always give Hermione that look before leaving.

"That was when you guys were together."

"Your point?"

"The only time he ever told me anything that he didn't tell you first was when you guys were fighting."

"So?"

"Well, then it was your business."

"So, you're saying this has nothing to do with me?"

"I'm just saying that when you guys fought it was my job to help you find your way back. Now, it's his choice to tell me things and to trust me to keep them from anyone he asks. I can't break his trust. If I break his trust and tell you what he said, how can you trust me to keep the secrets you don't want me to tell him?" Hermione won, again. Naturally.

"Ugh. Whatever Hermione. I don't care anyway." Hermione just raised her eyebrows. Ron snorted. "What?" Ginny asked, sputtering.

"Nothing, Ginny. But you obviously do care. Since you asked." Ron grinned, as Ginny glared at him.

"Don't worry about it Ginny." Hermione shook her head at Ron.

"I'm not."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Eric kind of put me in a position to ask him over to Saturday night dinner. And I did." Ginny watched as Ron raised his eyebrows and then looked at Hermione. Hermione sucked in her lip and nodded her head at Ron. Stupid couples communicating with their face expressions.

"Really." Hermione spoke. Not asking if it was true. Just commenting, her amazement. "You've been together for, what? A couple weeks?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't know the exact date?" Ron questioned, furrowing his brow.

"Well, not exactly.." Ginny trailed off, embarrassed.

"What? Hermione told me that you would tell her exactly how long it had been for you and Harry, almost everyday. You even knew the time he asked you out!" Ron covered his mouth as he realized what he had just said. Hermione glared at Ron. Ginny sucked in a breath. No one said anything for a moment.

"Ron, Ginny obviously has moved on and doesn't care how long she's with Eric. She just enjoys his company." Hermione reasoned. Which was partly true. She did enjoy his company, but she also did forget their date.

"Right." Ron replied, still partly red from embarrassment.

* * *

Ginny went home after seeing Ron and Hermione, only slightly happier. They always made her laugh, but Ron's slip up with Harry and Hermione not telling her what Harry had told her almost led her to leave unhappy. But Ron and Hermione wouldn't let her leave until she was fully fed with food and happiness. As Ginny walked into her flat she saw Zayna, John, and Ashley whispering. As soon as she stepped in, they stepped. "What? I really can't take any more secrets tonight. Just lay it on me."

"Nothing Ginny." Ashley smiled, testing Ginny's mood to see if they would get away with it. No such luck.

"No more secrets."

"Ginny. We weren't talking about secrets.." Zayna spoke.

"Then what were you talking about? Whom were you talking about?"

"Eric." Ashley.

"You." Zayna.

"Me." John. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Next time you have a cover up story, agree on it." Ashley sighed, as Ginny crossed her arms.

"We were just discussing you're relationship with Eric."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He feels that you're not totally invested, and we agree with him." Ashley looked at the floor.

"Really. I am invested."

"We feel that with Harry back, you're a bit, um, distracted." Ginny full-out glared at Ashley.

"Did you tell him that?"

"Of course not. We assured him you are invested. But if you're not, you shouldn't be dragging him along. Eric's a good guy. He doesn't deserve this."

"I can't believe you guys."

"Ginny, we're just trying to help."

"Yes, you're just trying to help by getting me to date someone and when I finally do, you don't want me to anymore because you don't think I'm invested. Make up your bloody minds and stop talking about me behind my back, okay?" Ginny glared at the three of them before she marched herself upstairs to her room.


	10. Outsmarted by Ron

Ginny woke up the next morning still aggravated with her friends. She slipped quietly out of her flat, contemplating where to go. She didn't want to go to Ron and Hermione's because of their minor awkward conversations, and she definitely did not want to stay at her flat, knowing Ashley would wake up soon. Ginny eventually decided on the Burrow, because she knew her mom would make her feel better. Ginny stepped into the Burrow, smiling as she smelled pancakes. "That smells really good, mom." Ginny complimented stepping into the kitchen, only to see Harry with an oven mit. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I told you I have breakfast every morning with your parents."

"EVERY morning?"

"Well, most mornings."

"Don't you have a job? A girlfriend? Your own place? Geez. Go bug someone else."

"Yes I do, but my job is pretty flexible. And this isn't even where you live. I didn't intend to bug you. Besides... er, your mom has been, uh, teaching me how to cook." Ginny watched as Harry blushed slightly, and tried extremely hard not to smile.

"Where is my mom?"

"Out with your dad." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Should be back soon." Ginny groaned and sat down at the table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Harry." Ginny snapped.

"Well, obviously part of my prediction was true."

"Yeah? What was that?"

"YOU didn't want me to come back." Harry crossed his arms and Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it. He was assuming again.

"You're right." Ginny replied. "I didn't want you back, and I still don't." Harry's features softened from angry to upset, but he didn't reply. "You left and that's hard to forgive."

"You're right, I shouldn't have left. You have no reason to forgive me at all." Harry glanced at Ginny, before going back to his pancakes.

"Yeah, I don't! So stop acting like I should forgive you! Ugh! I just don't want to have ever met you! You just cause problems in my life especially since you just have to be best friends with my mom. Now I have to see you wherever I go, even when I come to the Burrow to tell my mom my problems. I can't tell her anymore cause she's too busy teaching you to bloody cook!" Ginny exclaimed, her face red.

"Well, then tell me your problems."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they involve you, git"

"And?"

"Shut up."

"Come on, Gin."

"No! You don't know anything about my life, you don't even know ME. I'm not telling you my problems. I don't even know who you are anymore. You've changed. And it's not a good change." Harry looked like he had been slapped in the face. Ginny didn't mean to say that, she didn't even believe it. But she just wanted Harry to leave her alone.

"You're right Ginny. I have changed. But so have you."

"How?"

"Where's the girl who will stand up for anyone she sees in need of help? Where's the girl who will jump at any chance to insult Ron? Where's the girl who's bold enough to just say what's on her mind? Where's the girl who isn't angry all the time?"

"That's still me."

"Is it, though? I haven't seen her. You ran away from me. Bold? I compliment you and you find a way to make it seem like an insult. Angry? I insult Ron and you glare at me. That's you now?" Harry crossed his arms and looked at Ginny, and in that moment Ginny realized Harry hadn't change. Not really. He'd just grown up. He chose his arguments wisely, and he thought about what he said before he spoke. He had a right to assume things, because he did know Ginny. He knew Ginny very well. Ginny said whatever came to her mind, and she grew upset just from looking at Harry. It was her turn to grow up. Ginny swallowed. Down went her pride.

"I just don't want to get close with you again." Ginny looked straight into Harry's emerald eyes, and didn't look away. For the first time since he got back, she looked at him with no shame. And then he smiled. Ginny got up and leaned against the counter where Harry was working.

"I'm sorry if the year and a half I've been gone has been hard on you. I didn't mean to cause you any pain." Harry stepped towards Ginny, and she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Harry, nothing has ever hurt more than you leaving. I thought you knew me. But I don't understand how you thought it was better for me with you gone." Ginny replied, softening her gaze.

"I was being a git."

"Yeah, you were." Ginny replied, whispering. Harry reached up and played with Ginny's hair. Her hair tingled as he touched it. Ginny sighed and stepped even closer to Harry. Harry let one hand drop from her curls, and it pulled Ginny even closer, so they were touching. It would have been awkward, if this was with anyone else, but this was Harry and everything felt natural. Ginny lifted her hands and wrapped them around Harry's neck. She tingled everywhere she touched Harry. And in that moment she knew she wanted him back.

"Gin." Harry whispered hoarsely, one hand on her back, the other still playing with her hair. "It was the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't ever want to cause you pain."

"I know." And then Harry was leaving towards her. Closer.. closer...

"What are you doing?" Ginny broke the moment, immediately regretting it.

"I- I'm sorry."

"Great. Now you're sorry for almost kissing me. Thanks a lot." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No.. that's not what I meant. I thought you didn't want me to." Harry blushed.

"No, it's okay." Ginny replied, and slowly moved out of his grip and started to walk back to the table. But before she made it she felt Harry's hands on her waist, pulling her back and before she could protest his lips were on hers, and they were kissing.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Ginny's parents still weren't back and they decided to go to the lake. They were walking hand-in-hand and Ginny couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I missed you, Gin." Harry smiled at Ginny, who smirked in response.

"You better have."

"No I missed you too?"

"In order to say that, I would have actually had to miss you." Ginny grinned.

"Ouch." Harry winced, before shoving her playfully. "Come on, you didn't date a boy to get over me?"

"I've only dated one boy since you." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Really."

"Yeah. All I could think about was you trotting back into the Burrow one day saying that you were attacked by a Troll and couldn't be back to me sooner. Then I would regret dating anyone else."

"But you did eventually."

"Well, I wasn't going to wait my entire life around for you. You broke up with me. For the second time."

"I'm sorry. You don't know how much it hurts me to know I've caused you so much pain. I really wish I hadn't left."

"Let's just move on, Harry."

"Yeah. I'm lucky Hermione owled me so I did come back."

"I think you really came back cause of my skills."

"What are you skilled at?" Harry snorted.

"My awesome kissing skills, Potter." Ginny battered her eyelashes.

"Yeah? You want to put them to the test?" Harry grinned mischievously, before leaning down to capture Ginny's lips.

* * *

When Harry and her parted later that day, Ginny knew something was nagging Harry. She thought things would go back to normal, or as close to normal as things could get. She was wrong. She showed up at Ron and Hermione's later that day, seeing that Harry was already there. He was leaning against a counter, and looked like he just been in an argument. "Harry." Ginny spoke, quietly, searching Harry's face for emotion. She found distress, and sadness. "What is it?" Hermione looked at Ginny sadly, and Ron glared at Harry. Harry just looked at the floor. Ginny walked over to Harry and laced their hands. "I said, what is it?" Ginny looked pleadingly at Harry.

"Gin, I have to, uh, tell you something." Harry spoke to the floor.

"What is it?" Ginny stared at Harry. Hermione cleared her throat and exited the room with Ron. "What?" Ginny watched them leave and then looked at Harry again.

"I- I can't be with you." Ginny didn't reply, but she quickly removed her hand from Harry's as if his touch burned. "It's not because I don't want to.."

"Then what IS it, Harry?"

"I can't tell you."

"What? Are you serious right now?"

"Ginny, please.. I.."

"Well that's okay, because I'm dating someone else anyway." Ginny replied, trying to cover up her sadness.

"Ginny, please you have to hear me out."

"About what? You can't tell me why you can't be with me, so what do I have to hear? Huh?" Ginny crossed her arms.

"Please, Gin, don't hate me."

"Don't call me Gin."

"Please. I promise it's a good reason. I just can't tell you it right now."

"Right. A year and half you're gone, and then you come back with all these secrets that you can't tell me."

"No, Ginny. I want to be with you so much, I just can't right now. It's not you. It's not you, Gin-"

"Get out, Harry."

"Ginny, please." Ginny looked at the ceiling willing her tears not to fall. "It kills me, Ginny, hurting you like this. You have to know that." Ginny ignored him.

* * *

Ginny walked into the Burrow with Eric. She knew it was wrong. She still had feelings for Harry, yet she was still dating Eric. She had gone as far as cheating on him! She didn't cheat. But deep down she knew she was using Eric to make Harry jealous. And she hated herself for that. Her plan to make Harry jealous failed when she noticed Elise on Harry's arm. Ginny groaned. "What is it, love?" Eric questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous Eric." Ginny smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm the one who should be nervous. Come on, let's go." Eric took Ginny's hand and dragged her into the living room.

"Ginny! Hello! And this must be Eric. What a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Weasley smiled and shook Eric's hand.

"Thank you, same to you." Eric smiled.

"Everyone, be nice to Ginny's date. It's not often she likes someone enough to bring them around to the Burrow, so let's not scare him away." Mrs. Weasley announced to the occupants of the living room. Ginny glanced briefly at Harry who was studying her with an unhappy looked on his face. Ginny glared at Harry who shook his head in response. Elise, however, smiled at Ginny and walked over to Eric to introduce herself.

"Ginny, come here." Ginny turned and walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Are you sure? What happened with Harry?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Herm."

"I'm worrying."

"Then stop." Ginny crossed her arms and Hermione looked unhappily at Ginny.

"I hate girl fights." Ron muttered and looked pleadingly at Harry. Harry slowly walked over.

"Wow, looks like someone is having an argument."

"You would know." Ginny scoffed.

"Ginny." Ron said sternly. Ginny glared at Ron.

"Harry why don't you enlighten us on what happened between you and Ginny?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Really Hermione? Now? Quite insensitive if you ask me. Drama at the family get together?" Harry crossed his arms as he spoke, watching Hermione sigh.

"Fine, Harry. Have it your way. I'll find out eventually." Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"Okay. Anyone fancy a game of chess?" Harry questioned.

"I don't think anyone wants to play with a cheater." Ginny retorted. Harry glared at her. Ron gaped. Hermione didn't look surprised at all.

"You two? And you brought your dates? What type of people are you?" Hermione tsked at them both.

"Hermione, don't make judgments unless you know the whole story." Harry replied.

"Well if somebody would tell me the whole story that would be quite fetching." Hermione glared at Harry.

"If you could be patient, maybe I will tell you. But not right now while my date is in the same room." Ginny narrowed her eyes and glanced briefly at Eric who was talking to Bill.

"Fine." Hermione huffed and Ron stared at all three of them.

"How did this happen?" Ron looked at everyone, staring at the three of them fighting. His sister and his best mate used to be in love, his two best mates used to always stick up for eachother. Now his sister and best mate hate each other and his two best mates are fighting.

"Harry left." Ginny commented dryly.

"Don't blame it all on Harry." Ron replied. "You're still holding a grudge."

"For a good reason." Ginny retorted. Ron shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You haven't heard the whole story, so don't make judgements." Ron answered. Hermione raised her eyes.

"I think Ron just outsmarted us." Hermione spoke. Ginny snorted, while Ron grinned proudly.


End file.
